Why me?
by ChioGravits
Summary: Apestaba, realmente apestaba.—No te merezco…—arrugó el entrecejo al decir aquello, casi con ojos tristes y pensativos. Esas palabras las sentía tal reales en su cabeza—. Soy un chico y un inútil, y no del todo "lindo"… /One-shot, ¡Feliz cumpleaños Mica!


**Comentarios:** Para una amiga, en su cumpleaños.

**Discleimer:** Ningún personaje me pertenece. Todos son propiedad de DreamWorks con William Joyce y Cressida Cowell.

**Atención:**Espero no empalagarlos con este texto super corto y mega cursi.

* * *

**Why me?**

**.**

* * *

—Esas personas nos están viendo…

—¿Hum? Oh, no les hagas caso. Ellos no importan.

Muchas veces se había preguntado por qué no importaban. Qué lo había llevado a estar en una situación como esa, en donde nada importa. Al menos, ya no. Encontrarse en esa situación que jamás planeó vivir, habiendo dejado muchas cosas atrás; entre ellas, los ojos de sus familiares y amigos cuando dejó la casa, tomando la mano de quien ahora era su pareja.

Observó a la figura a su lado, sentada junto a él en aquella banca que marcaba el centro de aquel bello parque, en esos momentos, en primavera. Su mirada azul concentrada fija en la pantalla de su teléfono celular, aparentemente viendo algo de su agrado; pues sonreía. Presentaba esa inclinación en su espalda, teniendo sus codos apoyados en sus rodillas, observando el dichoso aparato a una distancia favorable de su rostro. La sonrisa en sus labios se abría apenas, dejando a ver con detenimiento las blancas perlas que eran sus dientes.

No corría el aire fresco que esa mañana se había anunciado. Al contrario; sofocaba el calor. Pero su pareja se negaba a quitarse ese suéter azul que lo caracterizaba, a pesar de que sus pantalones oscuros no llegasen más debajo de sus rodillas. Los tenis de color blanco y azul, que eran los únicos que aceptaba llevar puestos.

—Jack…—se armó de valor una vez pronunció su nombre. Él, por su parte, se mantenía derecho, con sus manos entrelazadas nerviosamente sobre su regazo, llevando no más que una camiseta añil y, tacaño como él solo, pantalones largos de un color grisáceo, además de sus dichosos tenis.

El de mayor altura giró la mirada hacia él, meciendo con aquel movimiento las hebras e hilos blancos que portaba en su cabeza; en ese instante notó cómo algunas llegaban incluso a tocar las negras pestañas de sus ojos.

—¿Qué sucede?

El aliento fresco a menta llegó rápidamente a sus fosas nasales, teniendo que apretar sus manos por haber perdido simplemente el suyo en ese momento. _Dame valor_—. Eh, me he estado preguntando…—una sonrisa leve y casi nerviosa se deslizó por sus labios, tosiendo ligeramente por hacerlo y no porque lo necesitase. A pesar de no verlo, podía sentir la mirada del otro sobre él—. ¿Por qué yo?

Se permitió girar la mirada hacia el otro, bajando la tensión de sus hombros al ver que sonreía con sus ojos entrecerrados; pero no amagaba siquiera con responderle. Inhaló profundamente, dándose valor él mismo— Me refiero… Soy un "bicho raro" al cual le gustan mucho los dragones y la única habilidad destacable que tengo es ser…—Se miró por completo, apenas y alzando sus manos—…esto. No soy exactamente un ejemplo de novio.

No sabía exactamente qué era, pero la expresión en el rostro ajeno no parecía cambiar. Se mantenía igual, e incluso aquello que llamaba su atención en el aparato moderno había dejado de tener su completa atención. ¿Siquiera recordaría que lo tenía en la mano?

Y en ese preciso momento, sintió un golpe de la realidad directamente a la boca del estómago, dejándolo sin habla. De un momento a otro había dejado de sentirse tan a gusto, desviando la mirada hacia las hojas de los árboles que parecían a punto de quemarse por los ardientes rayos del sol.

Jack había cumplido sus veintidós años hacía pocas semanas y él, con sus prontos diecinueve, se sentía tan inútil como cuando intentaba ayudar a su padre en su trabajo. "Tienes que cambiar todo… esto."  
Había escuchado esa oración tantas veces que ya hasta la creía real y verdadera. "Esto" es lo que era. Todo de él era "esto" y no podía cambiarlo, muy a pesar de que quisiese seguiría siendo él, con todo su "esto".

Apestaba, realmente apestaba.

—No te merezco…—arrugó el entrecejo al decir aquello, casi con ojos tristes y pensativos. Esas palabras las sentía tal reales en su cabeza—. Soy un chico y un inútil, y no del todo "lindo"…

—Hum, déjame ver—abrió sus ojos cuando sintió las manos en sus mejillas, haciendo que girase la mirada hacia el otro, que mantenía su sonrisa leve y ojos calmos—. Suaves mejillas regordetas, como la de los niños, —La sonrisa se amplió, haciendo que las dichas se sonrojasen. Los ojos azules seguían paseándose por su rostro, inspeccionándolo—. Ojos apasionados, nariz graciosa, labios juguetones… ¡Un gran corazón! Definitivamente, —La blanca sonrisa se dio a ver, acercándose a rozar la punta de su nariz con la opuesta, rodeándolo ahora con sus brazos. Creyó oír murmuros a lo lejos, pero la mano que se pozó en su mejilla y giró su cabeza no le permitió que véase quienes eran; su mirada se clavó nuevamente en la opuesta, mucho más cerca a la suya. El roce surgió nuevamente, susurrando en sus labios—. Sí, eso suena hermoso para mí… —Se permitió cerrar sus ojos cuando sus labios se encontraron, cálidos y fríos como aquella vez que se conocieron en su primer beso.

Los murmullos seguían pero… ¿a quién le importa eso?

**.**

* * *

_Espero les haya gustado y especialmente a vos, Mica~ Algo tierno para recompensar el lío que hice sadsadas  
Sigo disculpándome por la demora pero no se me facilita escribir, al menos hasta que arregle estos problemas._

_¡Hasta el siguiente!_


End file.
